


Biet

by awfuldaycupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, steve converts to judaism, this is way too personal to post but HERE I AM, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: Steve’s been counting down the days, and Bucky couldn’t be prouder.





	Biet

The red and blue calendar he always kept in the top drawer of his bedside table had every day crossed out since January 1st. Steve has been counting down the days for months, and Bucky kind of found it endearing. He hadn't seen Stevie so worked up about anything this positive for a while. With the chaos of the last few years, it was amazing to get back to a normal life. After the second snap things went back to that— to _normal_. He, Sam, and Steve all returned the Infinity stones together, fighting for everything as they always did. Together.

Their apartment in Brooklyn wasn’t glamorous or giant, but it didn’t have to be. It was right where his old home was, just a new building with nicer fire safety codes. Fourth floor, filled brick walls and dark blue fuzzy carpets.

Steve’s calendar was counting down to May 30th. It was times like this Bucky was so, so glad to be living in Brooklyn. Anywhere else might not be so accepting of Steve’s conversion.

Judaism wasn’t big in the year 2023, no more than any other religion. After Thanos and Loki and even Thor, people started seeing monotheism as lesser, or somehow impractical. It started seeming, to the general public, that a single creator couldn’t come up with all this.

But Steve said the moment he found religion was the very second the first snap ended it all. When he lost Bucky.

But he got him back. He got him _back._

The two of them grew up in a very Jewish area in the 1930s and ‘40s. Hell, more than half their neighborhood was like Bucky’s family. Steve’s mom was Catholic, and as such that’s closely what Steve himself aligned with. Of course, something that small would never keep Steve and Bucky apart. Ever since they were in diapers it was claimed they’d be best friends for the rest of their days. To an extent, their parents weren’t wrong. Just… a little more than friends, so to speak.

Steve didn’t really trace religion after his mom passed. That was okay. At the time of the war, Christianity was at an all time high. People cited God as their witness, their reason for winning. That said, it wasn't like Steve lived to see the end.

The second time Bucky died was when Steve turned to God. Bucky didn’t know what to make of that.

It was sometime in those five years that Steve worked, learned, and taught himself. He taught himself the basics, borrowing tattered copies of _The Jewish Home_ from the local library. He took small steps, visiting different synagogues throughout the city to find a fit close enough. He met and talked to rabbis throughout. No one in particular could really understand why Steve Rogers (of all people) was sitting across from him in a recently-merged temple, but at that time, all judgement was withheld. _Everyone_ was in mourning.

And so when Steve found the rabbi he felt to be the best fit, one of the only gay rabbis in Brooklyn, he felt at home, finally.

And right then, that same week, as if on _cue_ Scott came back.

Conversion, in Judaism, is not an easy process. It can take months, years even. Bucky knew Steve had been at this for at least two years. He’d get up on Sundays for early morning classes while the children had religious school in the other parts of the temple, and sit with other converts as the rabbi taught history, culture, and tradition. He had a leather bound notebook he brought with him every time, littered with notes. He did this nearly every week for _two years._

And two years later, his day had come. His Biet Dien.

Steve woke Bucky up the morning of May 30th with a grin. Today was his day.

Bucky smiled warmly from the other half of the bed. Yeah. Today _was_ his day.

סטיבן

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i convert on may 30 so pardon my vent fic, I can’t help but be a lil nervous 😅 here’s hoping it all goes well, for me and Steve alike. Hope you liked it!


End file.
